massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Foxtrot12
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome Hey, Foxtrot, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. :D -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:question No problem, I'm here to answer any questions. :) The Behind the Scenes section is for any interesting facts to do with the article. Like your inspiration for the character or anything like that. You should also know that its not required, unless your nominating the article for Good or Spectre status, but that hasn't started yet. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey Foxtrot, first I want to make sure that you know that this wiki uses a quote template. How it works is by All the source is is what article or fan fiction it came from, and this only is needed when nominating a quote for quote of the week. That being said, I was wondering if you were interested in nominating any of you quotes for quote of the week. Though you need 10 more edits to be able to vote for any. You can easily achieve that goal by making edits to your preexisting articles. Hope you give it a thought. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I had no problem fixing the quotes. If I did, I don't think I'd be a good admin. :P :I think your articles are good, there are some spelling and grammar errors that can easily be fixed. I really think your articles are creative and different, and the fact that your willing to improve is great. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! You are now able to vote in contests. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Advise Hey Foxtrot, since you want to be that best possible user, I've come up with a couple of things you should keep in mind when making and article and so forth. Here's a few things for when writing an article, be sure to provide links to other articles you've made, as this will help get more users to read more of your articles. Also, provide links to dates, like 2142 CE and also remember to put CE or BCE after the year. I don't know if you're planning to, but it'd be great to make ONAS an article. To help improve the wiki, you should check out some of the other quote of the week nominations and vote for the ones you like or think would be good on the Main page. The more QotW's passed, the better. Also, as more users come in, you could try to help by fixing any spelling errors you spot. The more you do things like this the higher chance you have at being User of the Month. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thats great. If I notice any image that I think you'd like or seems appropriate for ONAS, I'll let you know. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just made two quick logos in photoshop. If you like one, feel free to use it. If you don't like either, no problem. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, I thought that one was better, too. A friend help me get photoshop a few years back. I have no clue how or where he found it. Sorry I couldn't of been more help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture problem Hello Foxtrot, I'm sorry to inform you, but you cannot use File:Josué Doblar.jpg, as I was the one who created the character and picture. It would be best if you created your own picture instead.--''Josh BenderTalk'' 21:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Technically anything that is not a default Shepard image, ie, a picture of someone's Shepard from the Mass Effect series. And don't worry, you're not in trouble. =) --''Josh BenderTalk'' 21:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Redirect page Hey, Foxtrot. I just wanted to let you know that I made ONAS redirect to The Office of Naval-Alliace Security. Now it'll be easier to link to the article. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Foxtrot, you've probably noticed the new RP (Role-playing), but this message may explain any questions or concerns you may have. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. If your new to RP's, its OK! I, along with more veteran RPer's who join, will be able to help you. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *That is great! I'm sorry about the rule confusion, I just meant that you can't kill someone else's character on a whim. You can always kill unimportant NPC's though. Also, discuss the third planet in the discussions page here, RP:The Council Era (83 CE). It's at the bottom of the page. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I heard your doing requests. Could you do a black and white Shephard for me? Vaccuum mask, any armor. Thanks! The Vaccuum is the normal mask that covers most of the face. Shepard used it at the first level. Make him male, white. Blue eyes. The pattern with the white lines running down the body. The double lines. Thanks so much Foxtrot! And also, can I make my character an ONAS Operative. Don't worry. HOLY FUC-''(Puts hand over mouth.)!!! THESE ARE AWESOME! What Dazzle do you use? I have a Dazzle /w Pinnacle, but it sucks amazingly. Thanks SO MUCH though. These rock! Can you do pictures of other species, like minor characters? I was thinking of... What were they called? You see, I decided to restart the game, but every time I get to where character creation is supposed to be, the game freezes! It sucks! Anyways, that's why I haven't played ME2 for a while. So, those Blood Pack guys. The weird, freaky ones that regenerate? Them. I need a picture of one, but no hurry. We've got more important stuff to do here. (EPIC FACEPALM!) Cool dude. Thanks! Your getting nominated for UoTM. Hey... By any chance do you have Modern Warfare 2??? (Gets evil smile on face.) Thanks for the pic! The arms dealer will be nice! And cool dude, multiplayer sucks, but I love campaign! I would ask you for something, but I'll tell you later. Possibly tomorrow. And what about the RP? We need Bluethunder's vote. Perhaps I should write a draft of the new specie's history? I'll Spell check if you want, when you're done. I heard you're coming up with a new species. I had an idea too. Cybernetic creatures who implant themselves into mechanical "shells" to fight, but are super intelligent. What do you think, and what's your idea? Cool. I like it! I was thinking more robots, but, compromise. So. I was wondering... There is this guy on SSDD, in MW2, that is wearing a balaclava (mask). He is watching over one of the Humvee's, with his arms crossed, and he is wearing a mask, with goggles. Can you get a picture of him? Bust, if so. It would be easy, as to just get him out of the reticule area, but you don't have to. Anyways, about the RP, Here is a fanon article kinda like what I was thinking. An extremely well written article, too. Machina. I wanted them to be somewhat different though, but, with our ideas, we could make a whole infinite universe! I agree about a roleplay featuring our scrapped ideas, it was the first thing I thought of when I saw all the great ideas streaming in. Haha. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact'' 18:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like that idea. That would be good. We go with your draft, and then the robots later. YAY! Thanks, by the way. I hadn't even realized! You on? If so, post! I almost forgot... Happy Birthday! I have one request for Mark DuFrenze.... Get a picture of Jacob with his vacuum gear (place where everyone has to where a helmet). Thanks! Screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli The screenshots and ONAS logo you've done are very impressive, Foxtrot. I would like to make a request for a screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli. Any Turian will do, as long as they're not recognizable as someone from the series (i.e. Garrus, Saren etc.) Or you could try and photoshop a Turian picture and a human picture together to give the effect of his Turian-Human hybrid background. Either way, I would greatly appreciate it. Lovelyb0nes 21:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know about the message format 1. Male 2. Armor and Colors don't particularly matter to me, actually a human casual outfit of some kind put onto a Turian would work best. (a downplayed version of the editing fusion between species) 3. Pattern For Armor Again, I don't care, but if using a casual outfit then use the rustic-looking one 4. Location The Citadel or Omega, whichever is easier for you 5. Pose: Unimportant, just standing is fine. But if you could somehow edit a dagger or knife into his hands... 6. Name: Kymir Jhoeli Lovelyb0nes 03:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, definitely the Citadel, not Omega Lovelyb0nes 03:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about my Jacob thing. I thought he wore a helmet.... Never mind. Re: Screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli I don't have Photoshop either...and Kymir infiltrated C-Sec multiple times in his career, so Karon will work fine. Thanks Foxtrot Lovelyb0nes 19:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haron, not Karon...my bad Kymir J Image Thank you so much, Foxtrot. Very good pictures. I chose the close up picture for my article, but I regret to say that I don't know the proper course of action for getting the image on my article, I'm sorry... This is the last time I'm going to ask for anyone on here for help with something. Please post the close up image of Kymir on the article, Foxtrot. Lovelyb0nes 22:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fox, I have a list of faces for Shepards you could use for your characters, but one or two might not work. Shep's faces. I call the Russian one, though. Anyways, Defsort is my short word for Default sort. When you insert it, it will go something like this, well, view one of your articles! :) And in all categories, the last name will categorize it. IT DOES!!!! Lol, that's okay. I'll create articles, but at least I taught some cleanup <:D Lol, how did I miss that? Do you want me to make you a sig? I can!